Ma vie n'est qu'une chanson
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Yuki jete Shuichi dehors... Il écrit une chanson en déambulant dans la rue...


Ma vie n'est qu'une chanson morose que seul toi peux égayer.

Résumé : Tout commence par une chanson sur la vie de Shuichi… Excédé, Yuki gifle son amant qui n'avait pourtant rien fait…

Disclamer : Nous réclamons la propriété exclusive de Luna

_Ma joue blessée,_

_N'est rien comparé à la douleur,_

_Que subit mon coeur_

_Lacéré par tout ces faux baisé,_

_Brisé par toute cette froideur,_

_Noyé dans ton amour menteur._

Je suis là tranquille à attendre ton retour… Souriant, je sens déjà tes yeux ambre qui me regardent, tes douces lèvres qui m'embrassent… M'aimes-tu vraiment ??? Je ne le sais pas… Tout se que je sais, c'est que moi je t'aime… Et ça me suffit…

J'entends la clef tourné et je te voix arriver… Je t'accueille en me jetant dans tes bras, soulagé de te voir revenir… Mais toi tu me gifles… Je te regarde sans comprendre en tenant ma joue meurtrie. Dans tes yeux je vois de la haine, je vois du dégoût… Yuki… Tu me prends par le col et me jette dehors avec un « Dégage ». Je me mets à pleurer et m'enfuit loin d'ici… Loin de tes yeux rageur, loin de ta froideur…

_Je te consacre ma vie,_

_Mais ce n'est pas assez…_

_Je ne fais que te désespéré,_

_En fin de compte je ne suis qu'une pie,_

_Qui bavarde pour faire comprendre son amour,_

_A un cœur qui demeure sourd._

Je me mets à pleurer sans retenue. Je t'aime Yuki… Ça a toujours été ainsi… Mais si je suis incapable de te rendre heureux, alors au tant me résigné… J'ai beau de dire ces trois mots, toi tu ne les entends pas… Tu ne me réponds jamais… Tu te contentes d'acquiescer, comme si cela était normal, comme si t'aimer était logique… Comme si tu me faisais la faveur de me laisser à tes côtés… Comme si tu en avais rien à faire… Tu ne me l'a jamais dis, tu ne me le diras jamais… J'ai beau essayer de percer ta carapace, celle-ci ne fait que se renforcé à mes assauts… Je te donnerais ma vie, mais finalement, toi… Tu t'en fous…

_Tu vas finir par me tuer,_

_Avec tes paroles blessantes,_

_Avec tes mains menaçantes,_

_Mais maintenant c'est du passé…_

Je vais finir par sombrer… Avec toutes cette froideur qui m'entoure… Je ne dois être là que pour le sexe… Je suis qu'un putain à tes yeux, là pour satisfaire tes moindres désires… Je n'ai pas le droit de discuté, je ne suis là que pour toi… C'est ma seule raison d'être… Mais maintenant c'est finit… Tu ne veux plus de moi…

_Enfin je crois…._

_Que tu ne veux plus de moi,_

_Mais pourquoi es-tu si froid ???_

_Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas simplement t'aimer…_

_Encore un mensonge…_

_Du fond de mes songes,_

_Je n'ai qu'un rêve,_

_Entendre un « Je t'aime »._

Je veux juste être à tes côtés que tu me laisses t'aimer… Mais tout ça c'est bien finit, tu ne veux plus de moi… Tu m'as utilisé comme un objet… Comme si j'étais là pour le sexe… Mais ce n'est pas ça que j'attends… Finalement, je suis un hypocrite… Ce n'est pas que t'aimer que je veux… Je ne supporte pas cet amour à sens unique… Mais tu es si froid avec moi… Pourquoi ??? Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ???

_Je me dis souvent,_

_Tout ça est bien fini,_

_Mais toujours je reviens…_

_Ça me fait du bien,_

_Car je peux enfin être à tes côtés._

_Je ne suis qu'un animal de compagnie,_

_Là pour toi pour la vie…_

_Attendant une caresse,_

_Un regard,_

_Et à la moindre réprimande,_

_S'enfuit et s'égard…_

Je sais au fond de moi que je vais retourner à tes côtés… Que ce sera à nouveau à toi de me dire de partir, de me dire que tu ne veux plus me voir… Je suis le chien qui retourne toujours vers son maître… « I am the dog… » Je suis faible… Je suis dans ce monde, uniquement pour toi… Pour que tu puisses assouvir tes désirs, tes humeurs… Sur quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour rester à tes côté et t'aimer sans retenue… Malgré les préjugés, malgré les souffrance… Je t'aime sans honte… Je t'aime comme tu es… Je t'aime infiniment… Comme un crétin finit !

_Toi qui en a rien à faire,_

_Moi qui essaye de te plaire…_

_Je veux juste entendre « Je t'aime »_

_Mais c'est déjà la lune…_

_Que dois-je faire ???_

_Regarder et me taire, ne plus rien faire ???_

Moi j'essaye de te plaire, j'essaye d'attirer ton attention… Parfois en me ridiculisant dans des costumes ridicules, d'autres fois en faisant le pitre… Uniquement pour que tu me remarques… Uniquement pour entendre ta voix… Pour croiser tes yeux… Même si je ne suis là que pour le sexe, même si je ne suis là que pour te plaire… J'aime être à tes côtés… J'aime pouvoir t'entendre soupirer… J'aime… Je t'aime simplement… Mais que dois-je faire pour te plaire ??? Pour que tu cesses de m'engueuler et de me jeter dehors ??? Cette fois, je n'ai rien fait pour t'énerver… J'ai juste… Voulu… Te prendre dans mes bras… T'enlacer…

Il commence à pleuvoir, je vois un petit bistrot… Je rentre pour m'abriter… Je vais m'assoire à une table loin du monde… Je commande un chocolat chaud… Et je sors de ma poche un papier et un crayon… Et j'écris un poème triste… Un poème… Une chanson… J'entends déjà la musique… Mes deux passions… Yuki et la musique… Une serveuse m'apporte mon chocolat chaud… Je la remercie et elle s'assoie à côté de moi…

« Ça ne vous dérange pas au moins ??? Me demande-t-elle en souriant »

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et lui rend son sourire.

« J'ai finit mon service… C'est la vieille du fond qui me remplace… Et vu que tu avais l'air sympathique et en plus pas en forme j'ai voulu te voir… Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ??? »

Elle continua son monologue… Elle avait assez de conversation pour deux… Elle me remontait le moral… Je la remerciais intérieurement…

« Alors, tu t'appelles comment ??? Moi c'est Luna Suna…

-Moi c'est Shuichi Shindô…

-Shuichi Shindô ??? Le grand Shuichi Shindô ??? La rock star !!! L'amant de Yuki Eiri ??? Le chanteur de Bad luck ???

-Oui… Je suis tout ça ! Bafouillais-je gêné.

-Qu'est se qui va pas ??? Je pensais que tu étais un gars désespéré vu ta tête mais t'as tout pour être heureux !!! Alors explique moi pourquoi ??? Demanda-t-elle éberluée.

-Yuki… Il m'a jeté dehors… »

Je me mis à pleurer… Je lui racontais alors ma vie avec Yuki… Son mauvais caractère… Ma vie avec lui… Et mes pensées face à tout ça… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais je lui faisais confiance…

« Je ne savais pas que Yuki avait un caractère pareil… Ecoute… Tu n'as qu'à aller chez lui, prendre tes affaires et lui dire que tu te barres… Et je viens avec toi !!! Je lui dis des trucs styles que tu m'as promis de coucher avec moi si je t'hébergeais… Et si il ne pique pas une crise de jalousie… Alors abandonne-le, il ne te mérite pas !!! »

Je lui fis un grand sourire en séchant mes larmes… Elle prit les paroles de ma chanson et me dit lassée :

« J'espère que cette chanson se finiras bien… »

Elle nota son numéro de téléphone à l'arrière… Je la trouve gentille… Bizarre, voire TRES bizarre mais gentille…

_Avec des moyens sournois,_

_Te faire avoué ton amour,_

_Avec une volonté de roi,_

_Attendre les toujours…_

Je lui montre où nous habitons… Je toque à la porte… Mes clefs sont dans mon manteau et Yuki m'a jeté à la rue sans rien… Il m'ouvre la porte en grognant… Et s'écarte pour me laisser passer… J'entre en compagnie de Luna sous les yeux surpris de mon amant.

« Je vais faire mes valises Yuki… »

Il eut l'air encore plus surpris… Comme si je venais de lui dire une chose impossible… Je me dirige alors vers la chambre pour faire mes valises… Je distinguais les voix de Luna et de Yuki mais ne comprends pas un mot de se qu'ils se disent… Quand soudain j'entends la voix de Yuki crier « Sors de chez moi !!! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » J'entends la porte claquée alors je me précipite vers Yuki… Celui-ci me regarde méchamment et me prends par les épaules…

« Ecoute moi bien, car je ne le répèterais pas deux fois… Je t'aime, plus que tout !!! J'ai beau avoir un caractère de cochon et être de mauvaise humeur continuellement, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie… Et je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé… »

Je le regarde dans les yeux… Il à l'air désolé… Il me prit doucement dans ses bras en m'entraînant dans la chambre… Pour me prouver son amour… Ma vie n'est finalement qu'une simple chanson qui se répète…. Mais qui finalement se finit bien…

_Ma joue blessée,_

_N'est rien comparé à la douleur,_

_Que subit mon coeur_

_Lacéré par tout ces faux baisé,_

_Brisé par toute cette froideur,_

_Noyé dans ton amour menteur._

_Avec des moyens sournois,_

_Te faire avoué ton amour,_

_Avec une volonté de roi,_

_Attendre les toujours…_

_Je te consacre ma vie,_

_Mais ce n'est pas assez…_

_Je ne fais que te désespéré,_

_En fin de compte je ne suis qu'une pie,_

_Qui bavarde pour faire comprendre son amour,_

_A un cœur qui demeure sourd._

_Avec des moyens sournois,_

_Te faire avoué ton amour,_

_Avec une volonté de roi,_

_Attendre les toujours…_

_Tu vas finir par me tuer,_

_Avec tes paroles blessantes,_

_Avec tes mains menaçantes,_

_Mais maintenant c'est du passé…_

_Enfin je crois…_

_Que tu ne veux plus de moi,_

_Mais pourquoi es-tu si froid ???_

_Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas simplement…_

_Avec des moyens sournois,_

_Te faire avoué ton amour,_

_Avec une volonté de roi,_

_Attendre les toujours…_

_Encore un mensonge…_

_Du fond de mes songes,_

_Je n'ai qu'un rêve,_

_Entendre un « Je t'aime »._

_Je me dis souvent,_

_Tout ça est bien fini,_

_Mais toujours je reviens…_

_Ça me fait du bien,_

_Avec des moyens sournois,_

_Te faire avoué ton amour,_

_Avec une volonté de roi,_

_Attendre les toujours…_

_Je peux enfin être à tes côtés._

_Je ne suis qu'un animal de compagnie,_

_Là pour toi pour la vie…_

_Attendant une caresse,_

_Un regard,_

_Et à la moindre réprimande,_

_S'enfuit et s'égard…_

_Avec des moyens sournois,_

_Te faire avoué ton amour,_

_Avec une volonté de roi,_

_Attendre les toujours…_

_Toi qui en a rien à faire,_

_Moi qui essaye de te plaire…_

_Je veux juste entendre « Je t'aime »_

_Mais c'est déjà la lune…_

_Que dois-je faire ???_

_Regarder et me taire, ne plus rien faire ???_

_Avec des moyens sournois,_

_Te faire avoué ton amour,_

_Avec une volonté de roi,_

_Attendre les toujours…_

_Enfin je les entends,_

_Je te les rends,_

_Ces je t'aime tant attendu,_

_Et je te le dis et redis :_

_Je t'aime mon ange déchu._

Bon… Je sais c'est nul… Mais vous en avez pensé quoi ???


End file.
